You Belong To Me
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Randy has to remind John who he belongs to after he catches Roman flirting with him.


**A/N: This was written for one of my close friends in the fandom who celebrates her birthday this month.**

**I actually managed to finish this **_**early **_**and that never happens!**

**I really hope that she and everyone else who reads this enjoys this!**

**I haven't written Centon in forever and I've missed my boys!**

**I've been having so many Centon feels the last few months, so I wanted to write them together again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Randy, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong To Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Randy hates the way that John looks at Roman. There's a twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile on John's lips as he talks with the young, attractive Samoan. Randy watches from a distance with a scowl on his face. Roman casually puts his arm around John's shoulder and he leans in to place a kiss on his cheek.<p>

Randy is absolutely livid at the blatant display of affection toward _his _boyfriend. Before he can stop himself, Randy gets out of his chair and he storms over to John and Roman who are standing by the catering table. John opens his mouth to ask his boyfriend what's wrong, but he's stopped short when Randy's fist suddenly collides with Roman's nose.

"Randy!" John exclaims.

"What the fuck?" Roman asks.

Roman immediately covers his nose with his hands and John leaves catering with him. Everyone is staring at Randy with confused eyes, but no one dares approach the unstable Viper to get an explanation. Randy kicks a table in frustration before he walks outside of the arena to get some much needed fresh air.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, Roman. I don't know why Randy punched you," John apologizes.<p>

"You don't have to apologize, John. It's not your fault that Randy is fucking crazy," Roman replies.

"I really don't know what that was about. I'll talk to him about it later. I'm going to stay with you and make sure that the swelling in your nose goes down," John tells him.

There's a mini fridge in John's locker room that has an ice pack in the freezer compartment. He hands it to Roman and Roman thanks him before placing it on his nose. John sits down next to Roman on the couch and Roman rests his head on John's shoulder. John doesn't exactly feel comfortable with the position that they're in, but he doesn't want to disturb the injured man.

John wonders what could have set Randy off so badly and suddenly he remembers the platonic kiss on the cheek. John assumes that Randy thought it was more than what it was. Roman slyly moves his hand to John's thigh and John raises his eyebrow. Maybe Randy isn't the only one that thinks their friendship is _more _than it is.

"Roman?" John calls.

"Yeah?" Roman answers.

"You know that we're _just _friends? You know that I'm with Randy and that I love him, right?" John checks.

Roman sighs. "I know that all too well."

"I think Randy got the wrong idea about you kissing my cheek. I want to make sure that you're not getting the wrong idea too," John explains.

"I'm naturally an affectionate guy, but I'll admit to being a little more affectionate with you, John. But I don't mean anything by it. I realize that you're practically married to Randy," Roman says.

John looks at Roman's nose and the swelling has gone down considerably. Roman thanks John again for his kindness and says that he'll see him later. John checks his watch and he sees that ten minutes have gone passed. John figures that he has given Randy enough time to cool off. He thinks it's safe to approach Randy to talk to him.

* * *

><p>John isn't surprised to find Randy standing outside of the arena. Randy always seeks fresh air if he can when he's pissed off. He approaches Randy and slowly reaches for Randy's arm when Randy turns toward him. Randy's eyes are still dark with rage and he not so gently shakes John's hand away from his body.<p>

"Don't fucking touch me right now!" Randy warns.

"Roman's cheek kiss was nothing, Randy. You didn't have to flip out like that," John responds.

"That kid is always touching you and staring at you like the sun shines out of your ass. I was fucking tired of it! I had to let him know that you're _mine_, Johnny," Randy comments possessively.

Randy backs John against the building and he forcefully pins John's hands above his head. He grits his teeth and doesn't let up on his pressure. It doesn't matter how rough that Randy gets or how menacing that Randy looks, there is never any fear in John's eyes when Randy dominates him. He lifts John's chin up so that they're eye level.

"You're mine to touch," Randy whispers.

Randy wraps his hand around John's neck in a non-threatening way. John's breathing picks up, but he shows no other signs of discomfort. Randy slides his hand underneath John's t- shirt and he traces his well defined abs. He unzips and unbuttons John's shorts before rubbing his cock through his Calvin Klein boxers.

"Randy, not here," John grunts out.

Randy ignores John's plea and he continues caressing John's dick. It never takes John a long time to get hard when Randy's touching him and this time is no different. John bites his bottom lip to keep his moans in when Randy squeezes his balls.

He runs his hand over the tip and John leaks a little pre-cum. Randy sticks his fingers directly onto the head of John's cock to gather the clear droplets. He unabashedly brings them to his mouth and licks them clean.

"You're mine to taste," Randy purrs in John's ear.

Randy's dick is so hard in his pants that it actually hurts. He turns John around so that his back is facing him now. Randy repositions John so that he's leaning against the door in case anyone tries to come out and interrupt them. He pulls John's shorts and boxers down to his ankles. Randy does the same with his jeans. John groans as he feels Randy's erection pressed against his ass.

Randy kisses his neck. "You're mine to _fuck_."

John and Randy are in the back of the building, so it's somewhat secluded. There's still a chance that they can be spotted by a passerby and that thought excites John. Randy spits into his hand and he smears the saliva onto his cock.

John has been fucked many times without lube, so Randy doesn't waste too much time prepping him. He wets two of his big fingers and he spends a few minutes slipping them inside and stretching John. Randy spreads John's _perfect _ass cheeks and he makes his way inside John's always tight hole. They both curse at the contact. The burn that John feels is both euphoric and painful. He slips his arms down to John's waist as he makes a brutal thrust.

"Fuck!" John shouts, but it's muffled by the door he's pinned against.

Randy knows that they don't have much time because the show starts in a few hours. He makes a series of short, hard thrusts and John can't contain his erotic noises. He whines for more and for less at the same time. Randy's big dick is pounding into him relentlessly and it's both too much and not enough. He makes a fist around John's cock and starts stroking him quickly, making sure to drag his thumb over the sensitive underside.

"Only _I_ get to feel you like this. You belong to _me_, John. You're all fucking _mine_!" Randy growls.

Randy's tightens his fist around John's dick and he taps John's prostate at the same time. John almost gets weak in the knees from the intense pleasure. Randy's labored breaths are music to John's ears. He hammers away at John's spot and Randy knows that they're not going to last much longer.

"You're mine to play with, mine to give pleasure to, and mine to _love_," Randy declares passionately.

Randy's words and his deep, sensual tone send John over the edge. His toes curl and his body trembles as his orgasm hits. He clenches his internal walls and that's it for Randy. Randy cries out John's name as he spills inside him. Both men are panting and sweating together. They pull their bottoms up once they catch their breaths.

Randy looks at his watch. "We have time to shower. Let's go."

* * *

><p>John and Randy actually manage to get themselves clean and not have a round two while in the shower in John's private locker room. Once John is dressed, he turns to leave his locker room. Randy grabs his arm and pulls his body close. He captures John's lips in a surprisingly slow and tender kiss. Randy drapes his arms around John's neck and he doesn't end the kiss until breathing is necessary. They collapse onto the couch.<p>

"Johnny, I love you," Randy whispers against his lips.

"I love you too," John lets him know.

Randy caresses John's cheek. "You've been the only constant thing in my life for the past ten years. You've stayed by my side through thick and thin. You've seen me at my fucking worst and somehow you're _still _here. I'd be fucking lost without you. It's why I act the way I do. I don't want anyone taking you away from me. I love and need you too much."

"Nothing can take me away from you, Randy. I've seen the good, the bad, and the ugly parts of you. And I love them _all_. Your flaws are what make you perfect," John tells him.

Normally Randy would make a joke about John being too sentimental, but he can't do that right now. Truthfully, John's words are reassuring. Randy won't admit to being insecure, but he really is. He's scared that John will leave him some day. And Randy knows that he would fall apart without John. John keeps Randy together, but if he were to ever leave, then he'd completely destroy him.

"Tell me again that you'll never leave me," Randy requests.

"I'll never leave you, Randy. I belong to you and you belong to me . . . forever," John promises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The inspiration from this came out of nowhere and I just kept writing.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this!**

**I definitely want to write more Centon and hope to do so in the future!**


End file.
